


rock and a hard place

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was noise coming from the banquet hall as Jared obeyed the summons of his master and followed the steward down the corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock and a hard place

There was noise coming from the banquet hall as Jared obeyed the summons of his master and followed the steward down the corridor.

His chest tightened when the sound of raucous laughter echoed along the hall, scraping against his nerves and increasing the worries which had been lingering in his mind since Jensen first confessed that he'd be needed for the dinner party that evening. He wasn't sure why he'd been called for but Jared couldn't stop his thoughts from straying to Jensen's well-being rather than his own; a pleasure slave's occupation was far more hazardous than that of a farmhand.

Trying to keep his mind on Jensen's past recoveries rather than his past injuries - yes, Jared had seen him raped and bleeding before but Jensen had always been given time to heal up and had been back to his usual (if timid and scared) self before he'd been used again - he couldn't keep the memory of Jensen's earlier nerves out of his mind's eye.

They'd met briefly in the stables that morning but their intended rendezvous had been curtailed by Jensen's announcement that he needed to go prepare for the party in the evening. Even by his normal standards, Jensen had looked terrified, jaw clenched in anticipation and hands already trembling with anxiety, and it was that expression that made Jared take a deep breath to prepare himself before he followed the steward into the dining hall.

He'd barely taken two steps before he froze, unable to move as he took in the sight in front of him.

The long table at the end of the room was covered with empty plates and glasses, the number of discarded wineskins giving a good indication of how much wine had been consumed by the group of six men sprawled in chairs around the fireplace. Jared glanced over them quickly, recognizing his master and several of his close friends among them but more focused on the man in the middle of the group.

"The stable-hand, my Lord," the steward announced before departing but his voice seemed faint as Jared stared at his partner.

Jensen was slumped against the wooden table in the center of the group, the smears of blood, spit and semen on the wood suggesting that he'd slid down from his original resting spot. The flimsy tunic their master allowed him had been ripped almost to shreds by activities Jared didn't want to think about but couldn't avoid, and hardly covered any of his weakened body. Jared could make out livid bruises on Jensen's hips, ribs and thighs and cruel marks from teeth and mouths littered his collarbone and shoulders.

His eyes drifted down to see fluid trickling down the inside of Jensen's legs as he struggled to hold himself up on shaking thighs, before they flickered up to see the red marks on his face made by fists and fingers, and the tear-tracks that stained Jensen's pale cheeks.

There was no avoiding the realization of what had been done to Jensen in the few hours that Jared had spent mucking out the horses. While he wanted nothing more than to charge in and defend whatever Jensen had left to salvage, it took more effort for Jared to remain still, fists clenched and heart thrumming in fear as he waited to see what the lords had planned next.

"Ah, the stable-boy!" one of the gathered nobles slurred, gesturing in his direction drunkenly. "Come in, boy. Come in."

Obediently, Jared edged closer, seeing Jensen blink slowly as he tried to focus on him.

"It's been a long evening," his master murmured, sounded sated and pleased. "But I run a good household and I wish to provide my guests with one more spectacle before they leave."

Jared bit back the question of whether Jensen hadn't provided enough of a spectacle already and nodded instead with the polite inquiry, "What would you have me do, my Lord?"

His master's lips curved up in a dark smile and he nodded towards Jensen with the curt command, "Fuck him." Jared's eyes widened but fortunately he wasn't required to speak when his master continued, "According to the rest of the servants in this place, you're the best equipped of the lot of them. Just what we need when the whore's this loose already."

He kicked idly at Jensen's leg with a booted foot and produced a whimper that was somehow pained but subservient. "What are you waiting for? Get on with it, boy."

As tempting as it was, Jared knew that giving in to his urges and punching the Lord in the face wouldn't do either him or Jensen any good. Trying to stall, he stammered, "You want me to-"

"To fuck him," his master repeated again, irritation creeping in. "It's not difficult, boy. He's always asking for it." Jared gritted his teeth when their master kicked Jensen again, this time on the inner thigh as he ordered, "Spread your legs for the kid."

Jared could barely breathe through the anger that filled him as Jensen complied with hitching breaths, pressing his face against the wood and inching his thighs apart until Jared could see the pink hole between his legs, the skin puffy and swollen from the abuse of the last few hours.

He stood dumbly until their master said sharply, "Today, boy. Make it quick or we'll be ready for another go-around with him ourselves."

That earned some sniggers from the other men, all of whom were watching keenly, and that was enough to spur Jared into action. Toeing off his boots, he stepped out of his pants to let his shirt hang down as he moved forward into the middle of the circle, resting a comforting hand on Jensen's hip as he answered, "Yes, my Lord."

He dropped to his knees between Jensen's thighs, wincing when he got a closer look at his body and feeling all arousal flood out of his system at the thought of causing any more damage. Beneath him, Jensen lay motionless, his rapid breaths making him sound like a cornered animal but his body still offered up like a sacrifice to Jared for the viewing pleasure of the rich.

Unable to summon up an erection, Jared flushed when one of the Lords commented mockingly, "Looks like stable-boy can't get it up."

"Let the whore help," another suggested with a leer. "That mouth felt pretty good on mine earlier."

His master's foot collided with his back and Jared narrowly avoided being pitched forward.

"Use his mouth," the Lord instructed coldly. "And give us a good show."

Jared had heard enough stories from Jensen to know what that meant. With a soft, sincere whisper of "I'm so sorry", he gripped Jensen's hair and pulled him back up onto his knees with a sharp and painful tug. It almost killed him to hold on when Jensen whimpered in pain and Jared felt himself sinking lower in shame as he lifted up his shirt with his free hand and pulled Jensen's face closer to his soft cock.

He wasn't sure what to say but one of the guests did the work for him with the yell, "Get him hard, slut."

More tears trickled from Jensen's eyes at the command but something like resolution passed through them too and with an almost imperceptible nod to Jared, he leaned in and opened his mouth.

Even with the audience and the off-putting situation, Jared reacted treacherously fast to the familiar stimulus of Jensen's eager but soft kitten-licks to his cock. Using his tongue only, he licked down the length of the shaft before letting the head slip into his mouth and flicking his tongue into the slit. As Jared got harder, he started to work the underside of his length, tracing a path down to his balls before licking just the right spot beneath the head which they both knew brought Jared quickly to the end every time.

Gasping at the stimulation, it took a moment for Jared to open his eyes and remember their audience, and when he saw Jensen's red-rimmed eyes and the slowly darkening bruises on his jaw, guilt reared up like a punch in the gut.

He couldn't dwell on it for long, however, and one of the men, who already had his cock in hand, prompted, "Now fuck him. And make it hurt."

Jensen let out more of a response at that, a helpless sob that made him try (and fail) to jerk away from Jared's hand in his hair. It only provoked laughter in the rest of the group who laughed harder when he managed to beg haltingly, "Please... Please, no..."

"Fuck him!" the same man ordered again. "While he's begging. Make him scream and we'll be done for the night."

Helpless, Jared looked to Jensen for permission, searching eyes locking with tear-filled ones before Jensen nodded in resignation, gaze shining with something Jared hoped was forgiveness. Fisting his spare hand in the remnants of Jensen's clothes, Jared leaned in close enough for Jensen to whisper, "Do it. Don't listen to anything I say, just please get it done."

"I'm sorry," he whispered back before stepping away with a forced expression of neutrality.

To the applause and cheers of his audience, Jared all but lifted Jensen onto the table, looping an arm around his middle to hold him on his hands and knees and pushing his legs apart in order to allow him entry. Jensen's pleas kicked up a notch and Jared knew he'd be hearing the choked-off sob in his dreams for weeks when he pushed inside with one brutal thrust.

Jensen shuddered beneath him and when Jared started to fuck in and out, he wasn't sure how many of Jensen's weak moans and shudders were caused by him or were for the benefit of the audience. The gathered lords seemed to enjoy the show; Jared tried to focus on Jensen alone against the background noise of whoops, catcalls and shouts of "harder!", "faster!", "more!".

He gripped Jensen's hips, feeling sick at the thought of adding to the bruises there but pounding in nonetheless, dangerously seduced by the slick tightness of Jensen's ass around his length and the groans that could almost be mistaken for pleasure if he didn't listen to them too closely.

Around him, the men jeered. While Jared would've bristled at hearing Jensen be mocked as 'slut', 'bitch', or 'whore', he couldn't stop the pleasure building at the constant pressure around his dick and only got closer to the edge as he did his part to break Jensen for their enjoyment.

He was dimly aware that Jensen was sobbing now, gasping for breath and clutching the table to keep himself upright and to stave off the pain. It was having little effect and Jared grabbed at his hair again, hoping to end on a high as he wrenched his head back to give the nobles a good look at his tears.

It provided a final high for one of them. The change of position was all Jared needed and he came harder than he'd expected, spilling into Jensen's abused channel before pulling out and covering his lower back and ass with the final spurts.

Most of the men came shortly after, if they had any left to come with, and Jared saw Jensen collapse against the table when a cry from behind him signaled their master's orgasm.

Guilt hit him immediately with the force of a bucking mare, and Jared swallowed hard at the sight of the damage and the mess he'd added to Jensen's body, worsening rather than helping his situation in any way.

He was relieved when his master decreed, "We're done. Get the whore out of here and have someone come to clean this mess up."

Not caring about the mess or anything other than the man in front of him, Jared lifted Jensen carefully, more worried than ever when Jensen didn't stir at the movement. He hurried down to Jensen's sleeping quarters to lay his friend's body on the bed and turned his attention to cleaning him up, wanting there to be at least something he could do by way of apology before Jensen woke up.

It turned out that there was a lot he could do before Jensen woke up. By the time Jensen stirred just before dawn, Jared had bathed him as best he could, applied liniment to the bruises on his body and ligature marks on his wrists, and started to massage the muscles in his legs and back to prevent even more pain when he woke.

"J'red?"

Jared was by his side in an instant but felt the same stab of guilt at the pained but genuine smile Jensen afforded him. He blinked sleepily, brow creasing at the pain as he shifted position. "You okay?"

Jared's eyebrows raised. "Jen, I'm the one who should be asking if you're okay. What happened to you last night was-"

"Wasn't the last time something like that'll happen," Jensen filled in. "S'what I am, Jared. S'all I'm good for."

"No," Jared cut in sharply, astounded at Jensen's words. "No. Jensen, you're not-" He cleared his throat, stroking the back of his neck as he leaned down as if to kiss him, pleased when Jensen didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I don't think of you like that, you know that. I just- We didn't have a choice."

"I know-"

"No, you don't know," Jared repeated, cupping Jensen's bruised cheek and meeting his eyes. "I love you, okay? I love you. It's stupid and probably not the best idea in these circumstances but I love you and I can't stop, even after something as horrible as last night. And I get that you might not love me back but please don't think of me like them, okay?"

Pausing for breath, his attempt to inhale was foiled by Jensen's lips meeting his own.

The need for oxygen warred with the need to just keep kissing Jensen and when Jared thought the kissing might actually win out, Jensen pulled away, still looking pale and sore and tired but with a spark in his eyes that shone bright against the bruises.

"I love you too."


End file.
